Just so you know
by Kanata Saionji
Summary: Kanata sighed and asked, ‘what do you think would be the problem of a single, straight and successful twenty-three year old guy?’ Miyu smiled and placing her chin on her hands asked, ‘let me guess… a girl?’ ‘No... a beautiful woman...' he said.


**Just So You Know**

By

_Kanata Saionji_

**Genre: **Alternate Universe/Romance

The clock beside her filing cabinet showed that it was half past ten. It was a little late and she had finally finished with all her appointments for the day. She was looking forward to the hot water tub waiting for her at her home and her ever-so warm bed which her mom had decided to give her for her twenty-third birthday. She sighed as she thought about her age.

She gently combed her long blonde hair with her hands and pulled them up into a small bun. If she had thought that this would contain her wild and at the same time gentle hair, well one would be delighted to say that she was wrong. Ends of her hair poked at several places and she was exhausted just trying to get them back into their original position.

She was about to pull her jacket from her seat and leave her clinic when the intercom ringed. She sighed and turned it on. Her receptionist, a young burly nineteen-year-old, who she had appointed just a few days ago, spoke, her voice a little nervous.

'Doctor…' she called, her voice exhausted from the day's heavy work with all the patients amazingly appointed for that day being really wrecked, 'there's one more patient here… he doesn't seem to have an appointment but he insists on seeing you Doctor… he's been waiting for nearly two hours…'

The blonde silently sighed and pressing the intercom button muttered to her receptionist, 'I still have a few minutes to spare… send him in…'

'Yes doctor,' replied the receptionist and turned off the intercom.

She looked at her watch and sighed. It had been a long day and she had been looking forward to a warm hot bath and some well-deserved sleep. She wished that there were something more to her life than just her work. She had been working as a psychiatrist for nearly a year and she had learned many things in the process and wished to continue for as long as she could. But her work prevents her from getting into any relationships as it takes up almost her entire time.

It's not as though she couldn't skip work and lessen her work load. She just doesn't feel like having a serious relationship with any man yet. Her parent's wish for her life partner has been getting more bothersome right after she had been to one of her friend's wedding a few months ago. She sighed as she remembered her own single life.

Just as she was wondering if anything could ever happen awesome in her romantic life, there was a soft knock on her door and she muttered, 'come in…'

A brunet entered the room. She looked up and her emerald eyes opened a little wider. She opened her mouth to say something when the brunet flashed her, a small smirk and sitting on the patient's chair said, 'hey doc... Have some time to spare?'

She smiled as her eyes narrowed and she muttered, 'yes of course…'

He smirked lightly and introduced himself softly, 'I'm Kanata Saionji. I'm twenty three years old, and I'm the vice president to Hedieyoshi Private Limited… and doc… I have a little problem…'

She raised her eyebrows and a little and asked, 'and what might your problem be, Mr. Saionji?'

Kanata sighed lightly and said, 'Doc… I introduced myself to you, right…? Isn't it right for you to introduce yourself?'

She raised her eyebrows and asked, 'and you came into my clinic without even knowing my name?'

'Well, that shouldn't stop you from being informal with me… seeing as you _are_ a psychiatrist…' he pointed out smartly.

She smiled and said, 'well… have it your way… I'm Miyu Kouzuki, twenty-three, psychiatrist, at your service…'

Kanata smirked and said, 'that's perfect Doc…'

Miyu smiled and asked, 'so, your problem…?'

Kanata sighed and asked, 'what do you think would be the problem of a single, straight and successful twenty-three year old guy?'

Miyu smiled and placing her chin on her hands asked, 'let me guess… a girl?'

'Wrong answer doc…' muttered Kanata pulling one of his legs over the other and said, 'my problem is a beautiful young _woman_…'

Miyu smirked lightly and asked, 'what's your problem…?'

'As I said… it's a woman… she's torturing me…' Kanata sighed looking into her emerald eyes, locking them with his auburn ones.

'Mr. Saionji, I'm a psychiatrist… not someone to give advice on girl trouble…' pointed out Miyu with her eyebrows raised. She didn't sound like she was trying to kick him out. It just seemed as though she was actually teasing him.

'Well, yes…' said Kanata agreeing, 'I totally agree… there are actually three reasons why I came here, instead of some personals advice column…'

'And they are…?'

'Well, as I am twenty three it would look stupid to say that I have girl trouble…' he said in a whisper, 'I'm in a respectable position and I'd rather face hell rather than ask my friends for advice…'

Miyu smiled and asked, 'and…?'

'Well… you were close by so…' he said but she interrupted.

'but it seemed as though you waited forever to get in…' she pointed out, 'you could've easily gone to another better one in the meantime…'

'Yeah… but I would've had to wait anywhere seeing as I didn't have an appointment…' and added, 'might as well be with you seeing as I could return home easily as your clinic is like a ten minutes drive from my place…'

Miyu raised her eyebrows and asked, 'really…?'

'I swear…' he said smirking and continued, 'as I was saying, she's totally torturing me… you really have to help me out…'

'Torturing you…?' asked Miyu, 'You mean physically…?'

'Not literally doc…' said Kanata, 'she's taking control over my mind… I can't stop thinking about her… she just refuses to get out of my mind…'

Miyu looked at him thoughtfully and after a whole minutes asked, 'How long have you known her?'

'Hmm… well… let me think…' he said and said after a few seconds, 'nearly nine years, I think…'

'You mean, right from middle school…?' asked Miyu a little surprised.

'Bulls-eye,' muttered Kanata smirking.

'You had a crush on her right from middle school?' asked Miyu her eyebrows raised.

'First, I think I knew that I had it graduating Middle School,' he replied thoughtfully and then with a glare added, 'and don't call it a mere crush…'

'Alright…' said Miyu and asked, 'so, you have had a cru—I mean you've been in love with her all your adolescent life and even in your youth…?'

'Right again…' muttered Kanata lazily.

'When did you last see her…?' she asked.

'About a few months back… at a friend's function…' he said thoughtfully, 'I couldn't believe that I haven't asked her out yet… it's actually killing me from inside…'

'Why didn't you ask her out when you were in high school…?' asked Miyu, curiously.

'Well…' started Kanata, pulling his hand into his brunet locks making it messier than it already was and added, 'it was complicated… she was my first actually girl friend…'

'Excuse-me?' asked Miyu, almost accusingly.

'Hey!' exclaimed Kanata, 'that came out wrong… I meant that she was the first girl to be my close friend…' and added seriously, his voice husky, 'actually she is the only girl who came close enough into me…'

Miyu's heart almost skipped a beat. She regained herself and said, 'so… you were just scared that you might risk your friendship if she rejected you…'

'Kinda…' said Kanata, shrugging his shoulders.

'Typical…' said Miyu, shaking her head.

'I know…' said Kanata glaring and added, 'so, there's no need to rub it in my face Doc…'

'Right…' said Miyu and then asked, 'in these past years… after you graduated high school, you two went different ways right…?'

'Yeah…' he said.

'Well, seeing as you are working as one of the high officials in a pretty known Company,' she said, 'you might have had many women at your disposal, right…?'

At this, Kanata glared at her and asked, '_disposal_? What do you take me for…?'

Miyu turned a light shade of crimson around her cheeks and said a little flustered, 'I meant… well, you are one handsome guy and I take that you get a really well income, so I just supposed that there would be many women falling all over you…'

Kanata raised his eyebrows and asked, 'what are you getting at?'

Miyu sighed and asked, 'I just asked whether you were attracted to any other women other than this love-of-your-life during these years…'

Kanata looked at her thoughtfully and replied almost at once, 'of course not… I love her… How could any another woman take away my heart when it already belongs to her…?'

Miyu smirked and said, 'that is so…'

'Clichéd…? I know…' he said sighing and added huskily, 'but that's the truth…'

'Well, I was going for romantic… but yours is better,' she chuckled.

Kanata raised his eyebrows.

'Actually, I was going at whether you were attracted to any other woman physically…' she asked a little slowly and waited for his reply.

'What?' gasped Kanata lightly, a little red in the face.

'Well, I take that as a no… then, have you kissed any other girl, at the least?' she asked, curiously.

He sighed and locking her gaze with his said, 'how cold I after the kiss that she gave me…?'

'What?' gasped Miyu, surprised.

'Why are you so surprised, doc…?' asked Kanata smirking.

'Well…' said Miyu calming herself and said, 'you said you didn't propose to her cause you didn't want to risk your friendship… but you say that she kissed you…? How does that fit…?'

'Well… it was Play in our high school…' he shrugged, 'an original by a friend… the story ends with the hero and the heroine leaning forward to a kissing pose but don't, cause it _might_ lead to many violence from a few girls at school…'

'I can see that…' said Miyu smiling.

'And…' he continued, 'I closed my eyes waiting for the curtains to close but unknown to me they had showed pluck-cards directed at us to kiss... directly… for the audience to see…'

'And…?'

'Since I had my eyes closed, I didn't see it…' he said, 'but she did… she kissed… wow… man… I wish I could return back to that minute…'

Miyu suddenly felt a little warm and thinking that her air conditioning might have broken down asked, 'why?'

'Well… my only regret was that I was so shocked and surprised that I didn't return the kiss…' and added sighing, 'but when I was about to, the curtains closed and she withdrew… man… I had been plotting to kill those curtain-closers for years…'

Miyu chuckled lightly and asked, 'why aren't you asking her out now…? There's isn't much friendship to risk seeing as you rarely ever see her…'

'You're right…' said Kanata sighing, 'but I never said I didn't try…'

'You tried…?' she asked.

'Of course…' he said, 'every time I try to call her at work, she'd be busy and I have to listen to her receptionist going on about how busy she is and how it would be impossible for her to get to the phone… god… she has the worst taste in hiring receptionists…'

'Really…?' asked Miyu.

'Yeah…' said Kanata sighing, 'she's too much into her work, I suppose she might want to be with someone in the same field…'

'How can be sure of that?' asked Miyu, 'you should ask her… didn't you try going to her house… like, she has to come back home at any point at night…'

'Of course…' said Kanata, 'but after working for the whole day, she might need some sleep… I can't just go to her place at eleven and disturb her sleep… and unlike me, she has to put both her physical and mental presence for her work… me, I just have to make one call to finish all the work…'

Miyu smiled at his thoughtfulness and said, 'you just have to catch her if she is running away… she might just be slowing down for you to catch her, you know…?'

'So, I should just barge into her office and…' started Kanata.

'Of course not…' she said shocked, 'try going to her office and ask for an appointment and if needed, wait for her till she finishes up…'

Kanata raised his eyebrows.

'You waited for two hours just to discuss her with me…' she pointed out, 'you might have the patience to wait for the woman herself, right…?'

'You might be right…' he said, 'so, what should I do… just ask her to marry me…?'

'Idiot!' she said, 'just take her out… then tell her how you feel and then maybe ask her to marry you… take one step at a time…'

'Great…' he said, 'thanks for the tip, doc…'

'Anytime…' she said smiling.

'So, how much do I owe you…?' he asked getting up.

'Nothing…' she replied smiling, getting up herself, 'it was just the consultation right…? If you have the reason for another session, then you pay…'

'Ok…' he said and opening walking towards the door, with his back to her said, 'I'd pay for tomorrow then…'

'Huh?' asked Miyu pulling over her jacket and preparing to leave.

'You finished doc…?' he asked, opening the door, 'you want me to drop you home…?'

'No thank you…' she said, 'my car is waiting for me…'

'So you done for today?' he asked.

'Yea…' she replied smiling, 'no more doctor for the night… just plain old Miyu Kouzuki…'

'I can't argue with that old part…' he said smirking gaining himself a glare from the blonde.

'You'd better leave Saionji… I have to go home…' she said.

'Yeah…' he said and then suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and pulling her close to him, he whispered staring straight into her emerald orbs, their faces inches away, 'so… tomorrow night… eight O'clock… I'll pick you up, okay…?'

Miyu's lips formed to a small smile and she muttered, 'thought you'd never ask…'

He smirked and slowly kissed her on the cheek and letting go of her wrist muttered, leaving, 'I'll finish that kiss tomorrow night… that's a promise… and I'm guessing you figured out the third reason why I chose your clinic…'

She smiled.

'Good Night Miyu…' he said and left the clinic with his hands in his pant pockets, walking like the happiest man on earth.

'G'night…' she whispered under her breath and muttered, 'Idiot… you never change…'

**The End**

That's the end of the One-shot but it's just the beginning of their life… together…

Hope you enjoyed this short one-shot…

**A/N:** If you're wondering "why this title?" then, here's the reason. The song **"Just so you know**_**" **_is a song by **Jesse McCartney** which was one of the inspirations to the basics of this fanfiction. Hope you liked it… And if possible, please check out the song… it's perfectly awesome…

Thanks for reading

Regards,

_Kanata Saionji_


End file.
